


some mad hope

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Friendship/Love, Homesickness, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because when tag partners – <b>friends</b> – go back to each other’s apartments for dinner and a few drinks after that night’s show, they don’t end up beside each other in bed like this, even if they just lie there in mostly silence.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Still, the silence is enough for Wade. Anything at all with Drew is enough.</i>
</p><p>Set circa May/June 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some mad hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Million Words' 11th February word of the day, "desiderata".
> 
> honestly, writing this fucked me up a bit and i'm just here feeling sad now. so like, please read this and be sad with me???
> 
> at this point, they're the fcw tag team champions. and yes, i knOW that wade didn't have his wwe ring name quite yet, but i don't care, so. literally only rated t for one very very brief mention of sex.

It’s happened again.

The two of them, here in Wade’s bed after another live show. They didn’t – they didn’t fuck (Wade would be so lucky), but it’s still _something_ , he thinks, because when tag partners – _friends_ – go back to each other’s apartments for dinner and a few drinks after that night’s show, they don’t end up beside each other in bed like this, even if they just lie there in mostly silence.

Still, the silence is enough for Wade. Anything at all with Drew is enough.

At least he’s stopped hopelessly trying to deny that it is. It wouldn’t do him much good refusing to believe just how bad he has it for Drew when he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll get to have this. Drew will be gone and travelling with WWE before Wade is, Wade knows it. He wants it more, has had it in his sights for far longer even being younger. Wade hadn’t even started learning to wrestle when he was Drew’s age. Fighting, sure, he’d done more than his fair share of that. It was different, though. He could determine that for himself. It wasn’t carefully calculated by some puppeteer behind the scenes. It was all him.

Wade has no idea whether the puppeteer’s strings will work in his favour. He likes to think they will, and he’ll try very hard to make sure they do, but you can never be too certain. If he ever gets to have one of two belts when he’s called up from Florida, though, he wants it to be with Drew, like it is now. They left the belts in the lounge where they dumped the rest of their stuff; when Wade comes back from a show alone, he keeps it in his bedroom, a symbol that they’re a good team, the _best_ team.

Drew has more ambition than just tag titles, though. They _both_ do, but Wade can see it in Drew’s eyes: a thirst for victory and stardom, for singles championships and the glory that comes with them. He’ll get it, too, unless the powers that be decide to fuck him over.

Wade only hopes that they won’t.

There’s a noise from his right, a slightly despondent sounding hum, and – _no_. Drew isn’t allowed to be _sad_. Not when he’s here, anyway, not when Wade can try and do something about it.

“You OK?” Wade asks, letting his eyes flicker over to Drew beside him, this time staying there. Of course he’s been looking, occasionally, glancing over at Drew and pretending he isn’t.

There’s a pause before Drew answers.

“I just – still get homesick sometimes, y’know?”

Wade knows. Wade knows, because he does too, even though he’d never admit it.

Or, he’d never admit it to anyone besides Drew.

“Yeah,” he says after a moment. He doesn’t want Drew to feel alone in that. He doesn’t want Drew to feel alone in anything, _ever_. “I know.”

“Got you, though. Got something I know from back home here with me. Some _one_.”

“And I’ve got you.”

“You have me,” Drew confirms, and Wade knows he can’t let that mean to him more than it does to Drew, even though really, it means a lot. Probably too much.

Still, he chances it, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Drew’s head before lying back himself. Drew doesn’t pull himself away, doesn’t snort out a cruel laugh or say something cutting about it.

Instead, he shifts so his head’s on Wade’s shoulder, and – and Wade’s sure his heart skips a beat.


End file.
